William McKinley Academy
by WickedSlayer1432
Summary: AU: William McKinley Academy is a school for boys, and this is the story of five boys that live in the Brown Dorm, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evams, Mike Chang and Noah Puckerman. Along with their overseer Will Schuester.
1. Episode One

_**A/N: Hey everyone. He's just an idea that's been floating around in my head lately and I'm finnally putting it into full writing. I hope the people who click on it will enjoy it and stick around for more. I pretty much have it all mapped out. It's going to develop out like a season would, so the chapters are gunna be like episodes. Also I'm sorry to anyone who's reading my Blinn fanfiction. I swear I'm going to update soon! **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>McKinley Academy<em>**

William McKinley Academy is a school for boys. It not necessarily for the brightest or most athletic but those are perks to have. The campus is divided down the center. On the left side is W.K. Academy for boys and on the left is Jane Austin Academy for girls. In the middle is a big quad they can spend time in during free periods/before or after school/ or Lunch even. There school's residency is separated into dorm houses. Each house gets an overseer, while up to six students live with. 

**Episode 1:** _Pilot _

Finn Hudson. He's only a Sophomore but he's the quarterback of the football team. He's extremely tall, 6'3". Brown hair and eyes, Awkwardly sexy , athletically built. Finn's an all-around good guy, he's nice to people, respectful, a little dim but he can't be everything. While on the surface it looks like he's perfect and without a care in the world, that's far from the truth. He has no idea what he wants to do with himself, or where he's going to go in the future. Also there is things he's not even sure of about himself. Finn lives in the Brown Dorm, where his roommate is Sam Evans.

Sam Evans is also a Sophomore. He's with Finn on the football team as well. He's 6 foot, with hazel-green eyes and Shaggy blonde hair. Underneath his pretty boy look, lies a hardcore nerd. Everyone is aware of this, as he gives impressions and speaks the language from the Avatar movie. Unlike Finn he has a pretty good idea where he wants to go, it just depends on if he actually wants to pursue his musical talents with his guitar. While Sam and Finn are friends, Sam spends most of his time hanging with his best-friend Mike Chang.

Michael 'Mike' Chang, like the other two is a Sophomore and in football. He has black short hair with brown eyes. Like Sam he's six foot tall. Most of the time for Mike, it seems he's just floating by. He has the best grades of the boys and is a good player, but sometimes he feels like something is missing but he can't figure out what it is. His dad is pressuring him into going to Medical school and being a doctor, but he really wants to find something he enjoys. Mike's roommate in the dorm his Noah Puckerman.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is the school residential bad-ass. He's 5"11' with hazel eyes. Puck also rocks a shaved head with a mohawk. He's a wild-card and no one really knows what he's going to do. Puck like the other guys is in football and a Sophomore. He's best friend's with Finn and is the only guy in a relationship, Cindy Carmela. He doesn't give much thought to the future as he sees living in the now is more important.

Kurt Hummel is the last boy in the dorm. Kurt is 5' 10.5' and has glasz eyes. His hair is light brown and usually is pushed to the side or styled up. He's the odd man out in many ways. To the fact that he isn't in football, instead he's in music. He's a Sophomore as well but another thing that sets him apart his that he's one of the only gay guys in the dorm. Since he's the last guy in the dorm, he has the privilege of having a room to himself. He gets along with his dorm mates for the most part, but mostly his brother, Finn. Kurt is in no way confused on where he wants to go in life, he knows his future is in music and he is determined to get there.

The boy's house overseer is Will Schuester. He was six foot tall with curly light brown hair. Will's dream was never to be a teacher and a boy dorm overseer but this is where he ended up and he's quite happy about it. He's bonded with the boys and cares about them.

* * *

><p>Finn yanked open the bathroom door, toothbrush hanging out the corner of his mouth. On his way out, Sam rushed in. Finn charged down the hall into their room. He grabbed his lettermen's jacket, and bag then turned with a flash charging back out. Reaching the bathroom he knocked.<p>

"Sam!" He called out, trying to not let any of the toothpaste fall out his mouth.

"One sec" He called back, pulling open the door, pulling his shirt on the rest of the way. He stepped aside, letting Finn use the sink then stepped around him.

"We really need to fix that alarm clock" Finn mentioned, washing his mouth. Sam laughed in agreement.

"We've been saying that since this year started" Sam reminded, giving him a look. "Come on, everyone's already waiting.". The two jogged from the bathroom to the stairs, and down them to the front room.

"Bout time" Mike said, pushing off the wall. Sam swatted the boy's arm, heading toward the door. Finn stopped once he reached the bottom, eyes roaming the area.

"Where's Puck and Kurt?" He asked. Mike shrugged.

"Already left" He explained, heading out the door. "I'm pretty sure Puck went to meet up with Cindy, while Kurt had some music thing.. I think."

"Come on!" Sam called from the passenger side. Finn and Mike hurried down the steps toward Finn's car. He clicked the unlock button, and they piled in. This would be the third day that they were late. Thankfully they had an easy going teacher for the first period, but if Coach found out. It wouldn't be pretty.

"So, is Puck and Cindy getting pretty serious?" Mike asked, as Finn started up the car.

"I doubt it" He answered, laughing a little. "It's Puck…" Honestly, he wasn't really sure. He'd known Puck since they were babies but it wasn't like the boy ever opened up to him. He really couldn't remember the last time his friend was even in a serious relationship. He didn't want to judge but he didn't see this one lasting much longer either.

* * *

><p>Puck pushed away from the wall, backing away from the girl who had her lips pushed out. Begging for more. The two of them were behind the boy's gymnasium.<p>

"We probably need to head to class, babe" He teased, leaning back in. Cindy opened her eyes, giving him a glare. He knew that look, he also didn't _like_ that look.

"Fine." She said, shoving past him, bobbing her head. Puck repressed a laugh that was about to come shooting out, making the girl freeze. He apparently hadn't been quick enough. Turning slowly around, eyes almost shooting daggers at him.

"I'm sorry" He apologized, moving to get by her side. She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"It's fine, you'll just make it up to me tonight."

"Tonight..?" He asked, completely forgotten they had any plans. Her eyes widened.

"Whatever" She mumbled, storming past him, shoulder checking him.

"Cindy!" He called after her, trying to keep up. The girl spun around so fast he almost collided with her. She pressed her lips together to keep from saying anything, and rose her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, I forgot. It's just Mr. Schue wants everyone home tonight for something. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Fine" She agreed, letting it slide. Her mouth relaxed, dropping her arms. "Tomorrow". With that she spun on her heel, hand gripping her shoulder strap, headed toward the girl's school building across the quad. Puck smiled to himself, watching her walk off. Then turned his head in the direction of the school and started his way.

* * *

><p>As the bell rang for second period to end, Finn slowly slid from his seat, throwing his bag over his shoulder.<p>

"Kurt!" He called over the crowd, making his way to the door. After the boys cleared out the door he found his brother waiting for him.

"Yes?" He asked, looking up at him.

"Did your music class go okay?" He asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow, not understanding what he meant. Finn realized this and rephrased the question. "Mike said you left early, because of a music thing?"

"Oh!" Kurt mumbled, and started explaining. "Well I was helping this one guy with his singing audition for the music club, but that was it". Finn nodded, understanding. Kurt continued to fill in him about the event while they made their way to Finn's locker. Finn put in the combination, and pulled it open grabbing the books he needed for the next class, and throwing in the ones he just used.

"Besides, it's not like I can afford another tardy"

"Shut up" Finn laughed, closing the door.

"It's true! Where you not late to first period?" He asked, and before Finn could get an answer out he started up again "Exactly. Unfortunately for me, I'm not on the football team, teachers won't look the other way."

"Kurt.." Finn whispered, knowing he had upset the boy.

"Whatever." He said, cutting the conversation off "I need to get to class anyway." He grasped his shoulder strap of his bag and headed off. Finn leaned onto the locker, turning his head to watch him go.

* * *

><p>"Sam, please stop talking in that blue people language" Mike laughed. Sam shot him a look of hurt, but it quickly turned into a smile.<p>

"Hey!" He smiled, "This bl-". His sentence was cut off as student passed, slamming their shoulder into the blonde boy. Sending him flying into the nearest set of lockers. Sam let out a yell, mixed shock and pain. Mike spun around to his friend, taking in what happened. He turned his eyes to look at the student. Randy Abrams.

"Watch where your walking Evans" He warned, turning to walk away. Mike shot the boy a dirty glare, then bent down to stretch his hand out to his friend. On the ground, Sam took it, pulling himself up.

"What the hell was that about?" Mike asked, eyes going back and forth from the boy to Sam. Sam bit his lip, trying to come up with an answer.

"I don't know" He admitted, hunching over from the pain "He's had it out for me ever since I transferred here last year."

"It's probably because Coach thinks your good enough to take his spot" Puck said, passing by the twosome. "You okay?"

"Yeah" He nodded, thinking over what Puck just told him. The mohawked boy nodded, turning back to be on his way. Mike turned back to his friend, watching him struggle from the pain in his back.

* * *

><p>"Listen up boys!" Coach Rue roared, slamming his clipboard on one of the benches. "We're going into this year from an amazing last one. I don't want any slacking off. I'm going to be pushing you guys harder. The Seniors are gone and the new freshmen aren't up to par."<p>

"That's an understatement" Noah whispered to Finn, louder than he should have.

"Got something to say Puckerman?"

"No sir!" He yelled back, with a smile on his face.

"Ten laps around the field."

"Yes sir!" He yelled back, jumping to his feet. Finn clenched his mouth, to keep from laughing as he gave Sam and Mike a look.

"As I was saying.." Coach Rue let out a sigh. "I'm not letting you guys coast this year, the ones who's been on this team need to step it up." He continued to lecture the team, but Finn's mind started to wonder. He knew the couch was talking to him with the last statement. It's not often when a Sophomore gets starting quarterback. Only time he really knew of was in that football show. Turning his head away from the couch, his eyes looked over the field. Their frist game was coming up and he had no idea if he was ready.

* * *

><p>Kurt yanked his locker open, grabbing some of the books he would need for homework later. He just got out of his afterschool music class, and needed to go catch up with the guys for a ride home. Placing the books into his bag, he closed the door with a flick of his wrist.<p>

"Boo"

Kurt leaped back, slamming into the metal. His whole body was shaking from the scare, once he caught his breath he looked up to see Finn.

"I hate you" He seethed out his teeth. Finn laughed, leaning onto the lockers.

"Listin Kurt.. I'm sorry about this morning" He begin, and once he saw Kurt's face he knew he better hurry up before the small boy cut him off. "I understand you can't be late so on the way home, we'll pick up a new alarm clock"

"Or you could just use your phone like normal people, Finn" he responded. The taller boy smiled, turning around as they began walking, stretching out an arm and wrapping it around his brother's shoulders.

"They don't work on me, I get used to the noise and sleep right through it" He explained, "Also, sorry about the locker scare I just gave you too. I didn't know you would do _that._"

"Its fine, Finn" He let out, calming down "I was headed to meet up with you anyway. You don't have to escort me around anymore"

"I know… I know". The two exited the doors walking into the front lot, where the other three boys were hanging around the car. Mike and Noah gave a wave as they headed towards.

"How was music?" Sam asked, sliding off the hood of the car.

"Fine, a new guy was pretty good but other than that the normal" He explained, exiting Finn's arm and walking toward the passenger side.

"New guy?" Noah asked perking up an eyebrow.

"Well, he's not really new, just new to the class I guess"

"Awwe, Kurtie got some competition?" He teased, pulling open the door behind the driver and throwing himself in.

"Shut it" Kurt shot out, rolling his eyes. Finn sighed, starting up the car as the others started piling in. It was almost always like this, Sam would ask Kurt about his class, Noah would make fun of him then the two would go back and forth.

"So Puck, you going out with Cindy tonight?" Mike asked, cutting in before the two could really continue.

"Hell yeah, man" He said, "We've been getting it on lately and she can't get enough of the Puckster". He threw his hand into the air, waiting for Mike to slap it. He did, letting out a laugh.

"Not what I ask, but okay" He said, turning to look out the window. Sam's laughter soon joined in and Kurt left out a scoff. Finn turned to look at him, giving a small smile. Kurt raised his eyebrows in returned.

* * *

><p>Will closed the trunk to his car, letting out a huff. He had just finished putting the food into it from the market. It was quite a challenge to try and keep food in the house with five boys. Laughing to himself, thinking about it, Will pushed the shopping cart over to rack. Once he pushed it in, he turned on his heels only to smack right into a small blonde woman.<p>

"Sorry!" He called out, quickly catching a hold of her before she fell onto the ground.

"Well thank you" She slurred, struggling to her feet. "If you hadn't of caught me I would have feel right on my behind!"

"If I wasn't here, you probably wouldn't have feel" He let out a small laugh. Trying to help her steady herself. She lady looked strikingly like someone he knew. But he was unable to place it. High-School? No. College? No..

"Err.." She let out, looking a little wigged out. "Would you like a picture?"

"Oh!" He caught himself, "No, I ju- You look like someone I know.."

"Oh, I get that a lot" She laughed, letting it go. "April Rhodes", raising her hand for him to take it.

"Will Schuester" He said, smiling. His hand found hers, gently shaking it. They held each other's gaze and hands for a bit, until April gave a small hiccup, snapping Will out of his thoughts. This women was clearly drunk and didn't need to be driving. "Let me give you a ride home."

"What?" She almost screamed, laughing "Don't be silly, my is right over ther-". Her voice came to a stop, looking in a direction. She groaned and spun to look another way. "Crap", she couldn't find it.

"It's fine" He laughed, "I'll drive you home and you can catch a taxi tomorrow back to get your car"

"Or you can just pick me up" She teased, with a giggle as they headed towards his car. Will was a little shocked, but gave her a smile followed by a laugh.

* * *

><p>Will grabbed the last plate on the counter, turned to his right, walked from behind the counter and into the next room. He placed the plates down onto the dinning table in front of the chairs. Smiling to himself, he thought it looked pretty darn good.<p>

"Guys!" He yelled toward the archway that was the main hall, where the stairs were. "Food!" He didn't always make the boys all eat together, but today had been a good day for the most part. He could hear footsteps heading toward his way.

"Whoah" Puck mumbled, entering the room, "What's this?" His hands raised up pointing at the food. Eyes wandering to the food plates around the table.

"What?" Will asked, "This isn't anything unusual" His gazed shifted from the table back to the boy.

"Yeah.. But usually you say ahead of time before you plan something"

"Just say it, Puck" Sam blurted out as he and Mike entered the room from the main hall.

"Say what?" Will asked, looking to Sam. Blondie just shrugged, taking a seat beside his friend. Puck went to shoot him a glare but didn't bother.

"I have a date with Cindy tonight". He admitted, dropping his hands to his side. Not waiting for a response, he turned heading for the front door.

"Nice, Noah" Kurt shot towards him, coming down the stairs.

"Bite me, Hummel" He threw back. Kurt stepped off the last step, crossing his arms. The two held each other's gaze in a stare off, neither one wanting to the be the first to break it. Kurt scoffed, heading toward the dining room. Puck smierked to himself, throwing open the front door and exiting.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue" Kurt said, taking his seat before the food. Will smiled, almost laughing at the whole situation. He should have learned by now, Puck would've cut out. He usually does. Finn was the last to enter the dining room. His face lighting up at the sight of the food, saying thanks before taking his seat. The eldest man, quickly took his seat as well.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Will asked, after taking a bite of the food, trying to start a conversation. The four boys looked to him, then around at each other before responding with 'Meeh, Okay, Boring'.

"What about you?" Kurt asked, "Something must have happened to put you in a good enough mood to cook"

"Got a date?" Sam joked, through a mouthful. Will smiled at the comment, sticking his fork into the meat.

"Yes, actually I do"

"Wait, what?" Mike asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Well, maybe He laughed, thinking it over "It's not really a date."

"Are you picking her up?" Mike asked. Will nodded.

"Possibly paying?" Sam asked. Another nod.

"It's a date" Kurt threw out, turning to look at his food.

"Way to go Mr. Schue" Finn cheered, giving him a thumbs up. Sam and Mike chimed in with some whooping noises as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Enough" He sighed, laughing. He didn't really see it as a date at first but he guessed it possibly could be. Her face was still in his mind, he knew he recognized the women.

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough" Puck whispered at the figure approaching. He had been waiting longer than he expected and certainly didn't like to be kept waiting.<p>

"Sorry" The person responded, coming closer. Puck went ahead and wrapped his arms around the person's waist, and eased them against the wall.

"So who's this _new_ guy in music, Kurt?" He asked.

"Jealous, Noah?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer. He rolled his eyes at the look he was given. "Please, your _dating_ Cindy. You can't get jealous of who I hang out with… But for the record, we're not like that.

"Glad to hear it" Puck responded, leaning in capturing the boy's lips with his own. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know it's pretty slow right now, but I promise it gets better. I'm just kinda building everything up right now. Also I know my spelling and everything isn't the best so thank you anyways for sticking through it. **_


	2. Episode Two

_**A/N: Here's the next installment. Thank you to everyone who's added it to your alerts and favorties. A little goes a long way with me. Thank you to any passing through readers as well. =D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Two:<strong>_ Midnight Meetings_

Puck sneakily closed the bedroom, door trying to not make much noise. Once it clicked into place and he noticed he didn't wake the person in the room, he tiptoed to the bed. Reaching it, he pulled back the covers slowly and tried to sneak himself in.

"Wha?" A sheepish Kurt, mumbled, registering someone was near.

"Shh" Puck whispered, getting the whole way into the bed. He scooted over the sleeping boy, sliding his arm around his waist. Pulling the boy toward him, he smirked as he leaned down kissing his neck.

"Noah… Can't we pick this up tomorrow night?" Kurt asked, slowly waking up.

"No, I have a date with Cindy" He mumbled between kisses. Kurt's eyes shot open.

"Didn't you just get home from being with her?" He asked, moving his neck away from the boy's lips. Puck's face formed a confused expression.

"Yeah? So what?"

"I-I.." He stammered. "Nothing", he leaned forward pressing his lips against Puck's. What he wanted to say, was that he _hated_ being the other man. He hated their secret relationship. He hated Cindy, but he knew the rules going into this. He liked Noah.. A lot. More than he would ever admit to the boy.

Puck rolled over to get over him, moving himself so he was inside the boy's legs. He deepened the kiss, and pressed their waist together, sending a shock down to Kurt's groin. He hated what Puck could do to him, he never understood why he felt the way he did when the mohawked boy touched him… it just made him feel alive. He wrapped his legs around the other boy's hips and pushed himself up.

"Kurt" Puck whispered, moving his hands to the boy's pj bottoms. Kurt knew what was coming next. It's what usually happened, and even though knowing it was wrong, he welcomed it.

* * *

><p>"Sam!" Mike called as he ran up to the blonde boy at his locker. He greeted him with a smile once he arrived, but went back to digging through his locker.<p>

"What's up?" He asked, grabbed a book from inside, then turning to his side and sliding it into his backpack. Mike looked around, then leaned closer.

"I have an idea on how to get Randy off your back" He informed, with a big grin on his face. Sam looked up him, raising an eyebrow, asking him to go on. Mike did, he leaned in a little closer and explained his plain.

"I don't think so" Sam responded, closing his locker. "I don't think that will get him off my back"

"Well at least it would pay him back for when he threw you into the lockers". Mike shrugged his shoulders, knowing better then to keep pushing. At least he had thrown it out there. He gave a nod, turning in the direction of his next class and started that way. Leaving a confused Sam, to think over the information.

Sam pushed off from his lockers and headed the way to his classroom. The plan was tempting, that was for sure, but from everything he knew of bullies he didn't see how this would help. The boy was so far in thought he didn't notice the hand grip his backpack until it was too late. His bag was yanked from his shoulder and thrown to the ground.

"Really?" He shouted, spinning to his right to see, of course, Randy Abrams. Only this time he wasn't alone, he had his idiot buddies along with him.

"What's the matter Evans?" He asked, with a smirk streaked across his face.

"Nothing" He responded, dropping his gaze to his bag. He bent over to grab it, when Randy's leg slung out kicking his bag. Sam leaped back up, to see his bag go flying down the wall into a set of lockers. He could feel all the other students eyes on him, everyone wondering what he was going to do.

"See you at practice" Randy let out, walking off, knowing he had pushed enough for the moment. Sam sucked in a deep breath through his nose, and released. His body felt like it was on fire with anger. That moment settled it, Randy was going to get what was coming to him.

* * *

><p>Kurt's head was down as he stared into his food plate. He didn't really feel like eating right now. He twiddled his fork around in the mesh of pudding, not even realizing someone was sitting down across from him.<p>

"Hey, bro" He greeted, placing his tray down.

"Why are you eating outside?" He asked, a little confused.

"it's nice today, and I couldn't find Puck" He admitted, shrugging to himself.

"That's cause he's over there" He extended the hand with the fork, pointing to behind Finn. "With her". Finn turned around to see what he was meaning. Sure enough, Puck was sitting with Cindy.

"Since when does she have our lunch?" He asked, turning back around with an eyebrow raised. Kurt shrugged; acting like it didn't concern him. "Maybe they are getting serious"

"What?" Kurt asked, caught off guard with the statement.

"Puck and Cindy. I mean, I'm the first to write off my friend's relationships as hook ups.. but I mean, I don't know. Maybe he actually likes her"

"You think?"

"I guess" He answered, confused on Kurt's interest in the matter. "It's not like Puck talks to anyone really about this stuff. If anything he'll just talk about the sex."

"Okay, next subject please" Kurt almost screamed, making Finn jump back a little.

"Sorry…" He apologized, picking up his fork to take a bite of the food.

"It's fine, Finn" Kurt looked up to his brother, he hadn't meant to yell at him, but it wasn't easy for him to hear. He didn't want to think about Puck actually getting serious with her. It also really ticked him off Cindy got her lunch changed to be in the same one as him. Kurt hadn't even noticed his vision had moved from his brother to over his shoulder, to Puck and Cindy. Finn however had. He looked at the smaller boy, then turned around to follow his trail.

"Kurt?" Finn asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. He didn't say anything but returned to his food. Finn stared at his brother; he was acting more weird than usual.

* * *

><p>Will pulled open the door of the local café, the big dinging as he entered. His eyes glanced around the room trying to see if April was there. Walking in a little further, he saw her in a far corner. Letting himself smile, he started her way. Once he was nearing, April saw him.<p>

"Well hello there, William!" She called out, waving. He laughed, getting to the table.

"Hey, April" He greeted her in return, taking a seat at the table. "I almost didn't see you way back here"

"Oh, well you know me" She gave a nervous laugh "I like the back tables. No one bugging you, it's private". He tilted his head to the side and gave a small smile, laughing a little. He guessed that was right.

"Here's your coffee miss" The waitress announced, setting it down in front of the women. She then turned to will and asked for his order, he gave her his usual. The waitress nodded, leaving the two of them to themselves. Once she was out of view, April grabbed her purse, pulling it into her lap. Her hand disappeared inside and then reappeared holding a small container of vodka. She leaned forward, unscrewing the lid to slip into her coffee.

"April" Will whispered, giving her a pleading look.

"Oh, fine" She grumbled, then let out a high pitch laugh. She tossed the container back into her purse, and set it to the floor. "So how are you, Will? I wasn't sure you'd show. I kinda thought I scared you away once you drove me back to my car."

"Haha, no" He laughed. In fact he knew one of the reasons he hadn't run away, it was still driving him crazy where he knew her from, and that he still hadn't remembered. "I-"

"Oh my god!" A voice screamed, cutting him off "April Rhodes!".

"Shit…" She mumbled, realizing she had been spotted. A middle-aged woman came running up to their table, beaming with joy.

"I can't believe you're here!" She cried with excitement, throwing a napkin onto the table and pulling out a pin. "Please, Please sign this!".

Will didn't know what it was, maybe it was when the woman came creaming to the table, or seeing April actually sign the napkin, but something clicked. He realized where he knew her from and everything started making since. Why she wanted to always be in the back, always wore those sunglasses. He had saw her on stage, on Broadway in fact.

* * *

><p>Sam came running back into the locker room. He leaped over the bench, hurrying toward Mike.<p>

"You finished?" He asked. Mike nodded, closing the locker.

"Yeah, it's all set up" He replied, smiling big.

"Good, cause he's on his way in" Sam whispered, giving his friend a shove to the side. The two of them spun on their heels and hurried to a far part of the room, where they would be hidden but still have a good view. It wasn't long after Randy and one of his buddies came walking into the room. Laughing loud as ever. The two were joking about some event that had happened and found it hilarious. Randy made his way over to his locker and started putting in the combination.

Mike squeezed Sam's shoulder in anticipation. The two watched closely as they awaited to witness justice. Randy removed his lock, reaching out with his other hand to grab the handle and yank it open. He was greeted with a blast of ink, exploding into his face. The boy let out a yell of shock, stepping backwards out of a reflex. The back of his legs smashed into the benches sending him tumbling over and slamming his head into the metal lockers on the other side.

"Oh, shit!" His friend yelled, witnessing the whole event. Mike let out a gasp of shock as Sam was too stunned to say or let out anything. This wasn't what they meant to happen. He was only supposed to get sprayed, not knock himself out! The two raced from their hiding spot, running toward the unconscious boy on the ground. Once they reached him, he was indeed knocked out.

"Go get the Coach!" Sam yelled up at the friend. He nodded, and with a flash he took off toward the office.

"This is bad, Sam" Mike whispered to his friend, regretting the whole thing.

* * *

><p>"Uh.. Coach Rue?" Finn asked, poking his head into the Coach's office. "They said over the intercom that you wanted to speak to me?"<p>

"Come in, Hudson" He nodded, pointing to the area in front of his desk. He leaned back into his seat as Finn closed the door and made his way to the area he had directed him.

"How is he?" Finn asked.

"I talked to his parents, and he's awake now… Do you know how lucky you are, son?" Finn opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off as he kept on going.

"You are a sophomore, who is starting quarterback. That doesn't happen very often. I expect a lot from you, which can be unfair but it's the way it is. What your teammates pulled today, is unacceptable. Their also your friends, you should have better control over this team. Understand?"

"Yes, sir" Finn stated, dropping his eyes.

"Look at me." Finn's eyes shot straight to the older man. "Hudson, don't make me regret putting you in the position you're in. You're a great player, but so far you are a disappointing leader. So as far as I'm concerned, you're on probation as well. Get your team under control. Understand?"

"Yes, sir" He answered. Coach waved his hand toward the door, and Finn knew that was his queue to leave. He nodded to the Couch, and made his way out of the room. Once outside he let out the breath he had been keeping in. This wasn't fair! He didn't know what Sam and Mike had planned, and now he was getting the blame for it. Maybe he wasn't ready for the leader spot on the team. His pace became quick as he seemed to be rushing down the walkway; turning to the left he entered the weight room. Eye's locked on the punching bag, hanging. Once he reached it, he slung out his right fist, smashing it into the bag.

He didn't ask for the damn leading spot. Coach just threw him into it. He threw out his left fist, connecting it with the bag. He wasn't ready, he knew he wasn't. Give it to one of the damn seniors!

"Ugh!" He yelled out, punching the bag again with his right fist again.

* * *

><p>Will held the door open for April as she exited the café. She thanked him, throwing her purse onto her shoulder. He nodded, going to her side, as they started walking toward the parking lot.<p>

"I'm sorry about… that" She apologized, referring to the lady crashing their date.

"It's fine, it helped me remember where I knew you from."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I saw you on Broadway in Wicked Promises" He smiled, "You were amazing!"

"Will, stop" She said, laughing. "I was nothing like that."

"Yes, you were! April I got chills when you sang" His smile started to fade, "What happen?"

"I got injured. And when I got better my understudy had already became so known in the role I couldn't get it back. I couldn't get a break anywhere, Will." She explained, staring right up at him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You were so good"

"Well good, isn't great. That's what I should have been"

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I got a part in local play happening here, but also their letting me rent out the space for free if I star in their show." She explained, "I'm starting my own musical, but to do that I need a space, which is why I'm _here. _I'm going to make it _great_, and take it all the way to New York to show everyone _I'm_ great".

* * *

><p>Finn closed the front door behind himself as he entered the house. He walked to the left and tossed his book bag onto the dining table, letting out a groan.<p>

"Finn?" Sam called from the living room. The tall, dark headed boy felt his anger start flowing through him again. He turned away from the entry way and walked into the living room to see Sam and Mike sitting on the couch.

"What did the Coach say?" Mike asked, turning to look at him.

"I'm on probation along with you guys." He answered, grinding his teeth together.

"What?" Sam asked, standing up, "Why?"

"Because I'm quarterback and he sees that as I should have more control over _my _team! Because you guys are my friends and I'm not doing a good enough job." It was all starting to come out now "How could you guys be so stupid?"

"We didn-" Mike started saying from his seat, but Finn cut him off.

"Well you did! He's going to be okay but he has a concussion and won't be able to play for a few weeks."

"Finn, we're sorry!" Sam apologized.

"I know…" He whispered, taking a deep breath. He wanted to apologize as well for going off on them but he couldn't. Not right now. "We can talk about it later, I have a feeling Mr. Schue is going to be pissed and we're going to get another ear full". With that he turned away from the twosome and started back to the main hall. Sam and Mike could hear him starting up the stairs. The two friends just shared a glance at one another, not able to say anything.

* * *

><p>Puck closed the front door, locking it once it was in place. He turned his head to the nearest clock to see it was almost midnight. Smiling to himself, he started up the stairs, his destination already in mind. Once he got to the top, he placed a hand on the railing walking around. Passing the door to his room, then a few other doors, making his way to Kurt's. He leaned forward taking hold of the door knob and turned, locked.<p>

'_What?'_ He was shocked, why had Kurt locked him out. He lighting knocked onto the door, hoping he may get an answer. Puck turned to look around the dark hallway, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. His fingers clicked away typing out a message.

On the other side of the door, Kurt laid in his bed with earphones plugging into his ears, IPod on almost full blast to drown out any noise he may here. His eyes, wide open. He saw his phone light up. Raising up onto his elbow, he reached out for it.

'_One new message: Noah Puckerman._' Biting his lip, he placed the phone face down on his nightstand and turned over in bed, pulling the covers over his shoulders.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That's the end of this one. If anyone's sticking alone for this far, feel free to review and give me your thoughts please. =)**_


	3. Episode Three

_**AN: Here's the next part! =D  
><strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Three:<strong> _Group Control_

"Finn, wake up" Sam mumbled, shaking his shoulder. The dark headed boy, groaned and tried to turn away. Sam sighed and shook him again. "Seriously, Mr. S wants up downstairs now."

"Why?" The sheepish boy asked, rising to a sitting position. Sam shrugged, then explained how he knocked on the door and just told him downstairs in five minutes. Finn nodded, pushing the covers off himself and getting to his feet. He followed the blonde boy out their room, and all the way into the living room downstairs. When they entered they saw everyone else was already here and Will was standing in the middle of the room.

"Take a seat guys" He instructed. When they did, Will looked around at the boys then sucked in a deep breath. "I don't know what's been going on with all of you lately. Three of you are on probation with the Coach. Two of you seriously hurt one of your teammates." Evan as he spoke the words, he was having a hard time with it. The boys were all locked into themselves and clearly weren't going to talk to him. "Puck… the late night sneak ins are going to have to stop."

"Mr. S, I haven't even done anything!" Puck groaned from the couch. Kurt rolled his eyes in the other direction, which was missed by everyone other than Finn. His eyes narrowed as he registered.

"No arguing" Will stated, then turned to Mike and Sam "As soon as you finish your probation duties after school come straight here. No hanging around school. Got it?" The two boys nodded. Will turned to look at Finn and Kurt. He really had nothing bad to say against the two, he didn't think it was all that fair that the couch put off of it on Finn, but it wasn't his say.

"Go get ready for school" He waved them off, as he started out of the living room as well. Puck threw his hands into the air then slammed then on the armchair of the couch he was sitting on. His eyes went to Kurt who was already up and following the others. He let out a huff as he rose to a stand and jogged after the boy. Grasping his wrist, he tug him back into the room as the others were heading up the stairs.

"Kurt, what's up?" He asked, deeply confused. Kurt tugged his wrist away, then looked back to the door, then back at Puck.

"Nothing.. why?"

"You locked your door and wouldn't answer me?" He slightly laughing "That usually says something's wrong."

"I was tired, Noah" He lied "And frankly I didn't want to be the thing you came home to _let out_ your frustrations in, when you were out all night with someone else". Puck was speechless, not understanding why he was getting upset. Kurt didn't give him a chance to respond, he waved him off, turning around and hurrying out of the room.

* * *

><p>Finn sighed, leaning against the lockers. Sam gave him a small smile, trying to let him know he understood what he was feeling. When the bell rang, they and Mike had to report to the Coach for their probation duties.<p>

_RING_

"Ugh" Sam groaned, closing his locker, then looked at Finn. "Ready?"

"No… but let's go" He mumbled, leading the way to the gym. Sam felt horrible. Not only did they get Finn in trouble and almost cost him his position on the team. They seriously hurt, Randy. He only wanted to get him back, show him to leave him alone.

"I really am sorry" the blonde admitted, catching up to his friend.

"Sam, can we please not talk about this again" He pleaded. Finn turned his gaze and the two of them continued the walk to the gym in silence. Entering the gym, they walked to the back rooms and down to the Coach's office.

"Coach Rue?" Finn asked, pushing the door open, leading the way inside. "We're here.". The man looked up from his desk, a little confused.

"Finn… you're on probation, but this doesn't require you. Go hit the workout room or something." He ordered, waving him out of the room. Finn was overly confused but nodded in agreement and exited the room. The coach rose from his seat and looked at the two in front of him. "Now, you guys will start buy cleaning the locker room, especially Abrams's locker, then during practice your on laundry duty, also suspended from game time."

The two of them just stood there and nodded, neither one wanting to give the man any more reasons to punish them more. He rolled his eyes, and pointed toward the door, for them to begin working.

* * *

><p>Easing himself out of the desk, Kurt made his way up to the front of the class to the teacher's desk. The Teacher looked up from his book.<p>

"Yes, Kurt?" He asked.

"I left my work that I needed to work on in my locker, can I go get it?" He asked. The teacher nodded, motioning his hand towards the door. Kurt thanked him and headed out the door into the hall. He usually did this, it was his study hall period and sometimes he would purposely forget his books to just go on a walk. It seemed silly, but it was nice some-days. Today actually he did forget his book, his head was on Puck so when he ran to class to avoid everyone, he forgot his locker. He was almost to his locker, when the storage closet neck to him cracked open and a hung flung out from it. It seized his arm, yanking him inside. The door closed, and the room was pitch black. There was a click, and the light overhead came on. As light flooded the room, he saw it was Puck.

"Noah, what the hell?" He asked, fixing his shirt, pissed.

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked, eyes glaring at the boy. "You blow me off this morning, knowing I can't run after you."

"Oh, yeah" He scoffed "It's my fault you can't run after me"

"You know what I mean!" He yelled. "What's really going on? You knew the rules before we started this"

"I know" He sighed, dropping his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry… okay, I'm starting to get jealous"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing.. Noah, nothing. You can't do anything anyways.." He brought his eyes back up to him, "I'll get over it". Puck nodded, not really believing him but there wasn't much they could do in this situation. Kurt clicked the light off, and pushed open the door. Puck followed after him. The two shared a gaze before heading in opposite directions. Both oblivious to the person down the other hall, staring in confusion.. The person named Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p>"Well look what we have here, fella's" A voice said, stepping into the locker room. Sam turned his head around to see Randy Abrams and his gang of buddies coming in. He groaned to himself, turning to look at Mike.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked, throwing a dirty towel into the laundry buggy.

"Just thought I'd check up on you guys" He laughed, "Honestly, I don't the punishment compares to the crime but whatever"

"Look, we're sorry" Sam stated, "We didn't want that to happen.". Randy shot him a look, stepping closer.

"What did you want then?"

"For you to leave me alone!" Sam admitted "I know you were scared I was going to take your spot bu-"

"Oh, Evans!" Randy howled with laughter, stepping even closer to the blonde boy. "Take my spot? You're kidding right? Are you listing to yourself?"

"Give it a rest!" Sam yelled back, "You know I'm better than you, so does Coach and everyone else. You messed with me because you were so insecure about being able to hold your own." Randy shot forward, slamming his fist into the locker next to Sam. Sam stiffed up, not really knowing what was going to come. Mike inched around the laundry buggy, eyes locked onto the bully.

"Whatever chances you had a taking my spot was ripped away the moment you pulled your little prank. You know that right?" He smirked, pulling his fist away. Their eyes locked together.

"Then why are you still messing with me?" Sam whispered to the taller boy. Randy's eyes squinted, then he threw his hands against Sam's chest and shoving him backwards. Sam flew over the bench smashing into ground.

"Sam!" Mike yelled, watching his friend hit the ground. His eyes shot back around and locked on Randy. The dark headed boy, shoved his laundry buggy out of his way as he charged forward, getting up in the boy's face.

"HEY!"

All the heads spun around, to see Finn standing in the entry way. Mike backed down, once he noticed Randy doing the same. Finn pushed past Randy's two friends standing in his way, making is way toward Randy.

"Hudson"

"Get out" He warned, "Or do you want to pick a fight with me too?". Randy blinked before laughing, stepping around the bigger boy.

"Whatever" He mumbled, heading out of the locker room, his boys following. Finn turned around to his friends.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, perfect" Sam said sarcastically, getting to his feet.

"We could've handled that" Mike said. Finn turned to him, giving him a smile.

"We're a team, you don't have to alone." He said, "Besides I need to take control of the team anyways." Sam gave a weak laugh. The two taller boys started his way.

"You sure you're okay?" Mike asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. He nodded, then turned to Finn. "What are you doing here? Coach put you on Laundry duty?"

"Uh.. No, I have a free period and:.. I was looking for Puck" He informed them, "Have you guy's seen him?" Both of them shook their heads. Finn sighed, thanking them for helping.

* * *

><p>Finn stared up at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. School was about to be over and he was going to talk to Kurt before practice. Puck and Kurt exiting a cleaning closet. It's the only thing that's been on his mind all day. He didn't get it, at all. What the hell could they have been doing? It made no since. The two of them were always fighting and bickering. He shook his head, eyes going back to the clock. One minute left. He turned his eyes to his stuff and started gathering it up. He knew Kurt would be passing by him to get to his locker at least. He didn't have a music class today so he was going to have to hurry. When the bell rang, the boys around him started gathering their stuff too as the teacher tried talking over the noise about their assignment. Finn bolted from his desk, first getting to the door and shoving it open. He entered the hallway, eyes shooting all around. He was trying to spot him before the hall got too full, but he was running out of luck. He started to his left heading to his brother's locker, knowing he'd catch him there at least. On the way he ended spotting the boy he even reached it.<p>

"Kurt!" He yelled. The smaller boy froze, turning his head around to see him. Finn pushed past the crowd making his way to him.

"What's up, Finn?" He asked, a little curious as to why he would shout at him.

"What's going on between you and Puck?"

"What?" Kurt almost yelled, eyes wide. "Nothing!", He spun on his heels heading off. Finn wasn't going to let him get off that easy, he charged forward, grabbing Kurt's arm and cut in front of him.

"I saw you guys." He whispered. Kurt's face slowly started forming into a shocked expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"Really?" Finn scoffed, "Your really going to try and pull this? I saw you guys exiting the janitor's closet!"

"Shut up!". Kurt actually yelled it this time. Dropping his eyes from Finn, he turned to look around them, people were starting to watch. _Oh my god… Finn saw us, how could this happen..'_ He was trying to freak. They thought they were being careful, good at sneaking around and FINN ended up catching them. Kurt squeezed his eyes closed, trying to get a hold of himself.

"What's going on?" Finn pleaded.

"But out!" Kurt yelled at him, not being able to take anymore. He yanked his arm out of his brother's hand. He stepped around him, storming off. He kept his eyes focused ahead, trying to avoid the eyes of everyone looking at him. Finn's mouth hung open, shocked that his brother reacted the way he did. As the eyes started turning to look at him, he closed his mouth and looked away.

* * *

><p>Kurt threw the front door open, gasping from being out of breath. He just ran the whole way from campus. Turning around he pushing the door to a close. Since Will hadn't said anything, he figured the man was out, which meant he was gone. Kurt pushed off the door, charging up the steps. What was he going to do? If Puck found out, he was sure it would be the end of them. The thought of that made him stop, grabbing a hold onto the railing. He needed to calm down, this was too much. He was freaking out and needed to rest.<p>

He finally got to his door, pushing it open. He spun; slamming it closed, and then launched his bag onto his bed. Kurt huffed, slowly walking to his bed, only to jump when his door flew open to show an out of breath Puck coming in.

"Noah, what are you doing here?"

"I chased after you!" Puck said, pissed. "You ran from school, and wouldn't stop when I called for you"

"I-I didn't hea-"

"Then I hear about you and Finn getting into it in the hall?" He asked, walking closer to the boy. "What was that about?"

"Nothing" Kurt mumbled.

"Nothing?" Puck asked, tilting his head, anger flooding through him again. "If it was nothing you wouldn't have ran home, if it was nothing the whole school wouldn't be talking about how you two were going at it in the hall!"

"He knows!" he yelled, "He saw us coming out of the janitor's closet, Noah…"

"What?" Puck yelled, making the other boy flinch. "How.. What… That doesn't prove anything."

"I know! He's jus-"

"We can't do this anymore" Puck interrupted. Kurt's eyes widened, he open his mouth to respond but Puck continued. "No. No. No. We're done Kurt".

"Noah" He whispered, eyes starting to tear up. He could hear the fear in Puck's voice. The boy was freaking out badly. Kurt wanted to help him somehow, but he couldn't. He knew if he did anything it was only going to make it worse. "It doesn't have to-"

"Yes it does!" Puck roared, his whole body shaking. "Don't talk to me, Kurt. I don't ever want to…" He turned away from the heartbroken boy, walking from the room, not even bothering to close the door.

Kurt stood in shock, one hand holding his stomach. It really happened, Puck ended it. The tears slowly started spilling down his face. His breathing started speeding up. He couldn't handle it, or understand it. Running forward, he slammed his door closed then pressed his back against it. Sliding down the wood, he pulled his knees to his chest. It was too much, the pain that was rushing to him, it was worse than anything he felt before.

* * *

><p>Will looked around the living room. He had gathered the boy's for another group session, this time none of them were leaving until things got talked about. He crossed his arms, looking to each one of them. To his left was Finn in a chair to himself, next to him on the couch was Sam, Mike and Noah. Lastly was Kurt, in a chair, looking to the wall.<p>

"Anyone?" He asked, a little annoyed. "Anyone got anything to say?" No one said anything. "Fine, we're going to be children and go in a circle. Finn?"

"I don't have anything, other than getting put on probation… I'm good" Finn said, halfway honest. He looked in the direction of his brother who was staring off at nothing. He clearly went about the whole thing wrong.

"Mike?"

"Uh.." He looked to his friend next to him, then back to will. "Same as what Finn said.." He dropped his gaze to the floor. He wanted to tell the man about Randy and the locker room, but he knew Sam would be pissed. Will sighed, then gave Sam a look. The blonde boy just shook his head, and pointed to his friend next to him, meaning he felt the same. Will turned to look at Puck.

"Okay, seriously?" Puck asked, "It's clear none of us have anything we want to talk about. He don't want to vent to the group like a bunch of girls Mr. Schuester. Can we all go now?"

"No!" He yelled, "I'm sick of all this. I've lost touch on this place, we need start being honest-"

"No one is going to do it!" Puck interrupted, "I'm sorry b-"

"I've been having sex with Noah" Kurt shouted, interrupting the argument. He turned to face forward, face blank without emotion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There's the end of that one. I hope the people following it are enjoying it so far.. Please review and tell me!<strong>_


End file.
